


As time comes and goes

by Bellarke_Haleb



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, I really don't know how this tagging thing works, but um..., its just really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Haleb/pseuds/Bellarke_Haleb
Summary: I wrote this little one-shot a while ago. I hope you guys enjoy it, even tho it may be trash. Also, I know my titles are trash, and I apologize for that.





	As time comes and goes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little one-shot a while ago. I hope you guys enjoy it, even tho it may be trash. Also, I know my titles are trash, and I apologize for that.

The drop ship landed on Earth about 3 years ago. The ark came down and everyone who made it down from the ark, and what was left of the 100, all live together in the new community that they built.

Clarke looks around and thinks about how a lot has changed over those 3 years.

If you would have went up to Clarke 3 years ago and told her that she would be standing on earth, in the community she helped create, surrounded by people she loved, she wouldn't believe you. Especially if you added in that she would meet Bellamy Blake and fall in love with him, not to mention be engaged to him and pregnant with their first child.

Yet here she is, 21 years old, standing in the middle of their community watching everyone work, and talk to one another. Her mother comes to stand next to her.

"You should sit Clarke," Abby says. "Don't tire yourself out by standing." She says and Clarke looks at her mother.

"I'm fine mom. I know when to sit down, I'm okay, I promise. Just don't go all protective on me. I already have enough protectiveness coming from Bellamy. With or without the baby." Clarke says with a laugh.

She feels an arm wrap around her round, yet still growing, stomach and hears a voice in her ear saying, "It's because I love you princess."

She giggles and turns around to face him. She kisses him and wraps her arms around him in a hug, laying her head down on his chest. "How was your meeting with the grounders?" She asks him while he rubs soothing circles around her back.

"It was good, they were offering to trade with us. I think we are actually getting more on their good side." He says and then he moves his hand from her back to her swollen stomach. "How was my princess and my baby?" He asks and she smiles.

"Well, I'm fine, but I think baby missed daddy. Isn't that right baby?" Clarke says and starts to talk to her stomach. Bellamy laughs and smiles.

"How much longer until I get to see my daughter?" Bellamy asks Clarke while he lowers himself to her stomach. "Bell, how are you even so sure it's a girl?" Clarke asks him.

"It's a feeling I have. I just know that I'm gonna have a daddy's little girl whenever she decides to come." He says. "Which is when?" He asks and she rolls her eyes at him. "In about 2 months." Clarke tells him.

"Which is why you should be resting instead of being out here, in the open for danger to happen to you." Bellamy says. Clarke rolls her eyes. "Bell, nothing is gonna happen to me. I literally can't do anything without someone there constantly asking me if I need help."

"That means they are doing they're job." He says with a grin at her now annoyed face. "Bell, come on. I can handle doing simple tasks by myself. I can also stand however much I want. I know when enough is enough." She says.

"I know princess, but I just can't deal with any chance of danger coming towards you." He says as he pulls her closer and lays his head on her chin.

"Doing nothing all day ain't healthy for my mental health. It's dangerous." She says. "I would know. I am a doctor." She adds.

"I hate it when you use all that doctor logic on me." He says. "You know you love it." Clarke says with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Talk doctor to me Clarke. I love it soooo much." She says trying to impersonate him and failing miserably. They both burst out laughing.

"I'm tired now Bell. Walk with me to our tent?" She asks him. "Of course Princess, anything for you."

They walk side by side, and holding hands, towards the line on tents and enter theirs.

Clarke lays down on the mattress that they got a few months back. "Wake me up at dinner time," Clarke says and Bellamy sits down next to her and runs his fingers through her hair in an attempt to help lull her to sleep which worked because in only a matter of minutes, she was out like a light.

Bellamy say there admiring his beautiful wife-to-be and then he moved his gaze from her face to her stomach where his child stay growing. He silently counted down the days until their birth.

* * *

 

That day came faster than they thought it would.

The day went by as normal as ever, all of a sudden, Clarke goes into labor. To make matters worse, it was the day Clarke had finally convinced Bellamy to go hunting again, that she and the baby would be okay and that today wasn't the day.

As she was going to her tent, she had Raven call Bellamy over the radio. "Tell him he needs to get his ass here now!" She says. "And also tell him that his kid is gonna be here in less than a few hours and if he doesn't get his ass here by then that I'm gonna fucking kill him."

Bellamy hears the message and goes running back to the camp, leaving Miller in charge of the hunt. "Raven, make sure to try to contact Octavia and let her know she's almost an aunt." He says with a smile in his voice.

Back at camp, Clarke's screaming is heard throughout the camp.

"Where the fuck is he?! I swear if he's not here in the next 5 minutes I'm gonna--" "I'm here! I'm here! Please tell me I'm not too late." Bellamy says as he walks in.

"About fucking time!!" Clarke says. "Now get you ass over here and hold my hand. I'm about to have a baby." She says

After hours of pain and screaming and a whole lot of curses from Clarke to Bellamy, Clarke finally gives birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"I told you it was a girl." He says with a grin. "Shut it Blake." She says.

"Here you go Clarke. Say hello to your baby girl." Abby says as she hands the baby to Clarke. "I always knew my grandchild would be beautiful. Especially with you two as parents. The bad part is she is going to be stubborn as hell." She says and they all laugh.

Abby leaves and lets the new parents have some time together.

"So what's her name Clarke?" Bellamy asks. "Well, I was gonna ask you if you would mind naming her after your mother... if you don't want to I understand, but I just thought cause you love her and cherish her and all but--" he cuts her off with a kiss. "I'd love it Clarke." He says and looks at his daughter.

"Hello Aurora." He says and smiles at her. Aurora opens her eyes to reveal baby blue Iris's that match her mother's.

"I can't believe we made her Bell. She's so beautiful!" Clarke says and he smiles.

"She's just our first baby. There will be more." He says and she laughs and nods in agreement. "But baby Aurora is good for now."

"We can talk babies again when she's older, but for now let's just enjoy our baby girl, deal?"

Bellamy looks at Clarke, "Deal." He says and kisses her.


End file.
